disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Monstro
Monstro is an enormous sperm whale and one of the five antagonists of Disney's 1940 animated film Pinocchio. While Pinocchio spends the night in Stromboli's troupe and later, Pleasure Island, Geppetto searches for his son. Taken to sea, Geppetto, Figaro, and Cleo are swallowed whole (complete with a boat) by Monstro. He later swallows Pinocchio, when the little wooden boy comes searching for his father. He has a reputation as a "whale of a whale" and is feared by all the creatures of the sea, and apparently on land, as even Jiminy knew of him and of his deeds. In Pinocchio, he was animated by Wolfgang Reitherman. Background Design Joe Grant's Character Model Department was responsible for the design of Monstro. Models were constructed both of Monstro himself and of his belly, complete with skeleton. In addition, inspirational sketch artist Gustaf Tenggren created a watercolor image of Geppetto in Monstro's belly. Animation The animation of Monstro was originally to be assigned to Vladimir Tytla (animator of Doc, Grumpy, Stromboli, and, later, Yen Sid, Chernabog and Dumbo), but, perhaps out of worry that Tytla might get carried away, Disney eventually assigned Wolfgang Reitherman to the task. He animated Monstro as a cunning creature with a brain, making his pursuit of his prey all the more frightening. To Reitherman can also be attributed, to an extent, the timing and staging of Monstro's chase sequences, which were timed to suggest the whale's great weight and power. Reitherman drew a set of sketches for a discarded sequence showing Monstro consuming Geppetto's boat; Monstro was to emerge suddenly on the otherwise serene sea scene, first looking like a large mound before revealing his teeth and swallowing the boat in one movement before disappearing underwater once more. Appearances ''Pinocchio Monstro is first mentioned in the film when Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket receive a message from the Blue Fairy who is in the shape of a dove that the whale has swallowed Geppetto, Figaro and Cleo when the toymaker took to sea to search for Pinocchio. The three are still alive, inside Monstro's belly. Against Jiminy's warnings, Pinocchio resolves to find and rescue Geppetto. Though Jiminy tries to dissuade Pinocchio, warning that Monstro is "a whale of a whale...he swallows whole ships!," he does not hesitate to join Pinocchio in his search at the bottom of the sea. The two search for Monstro; mention of his name causes the sea creatures to flee in terror. Meanwhile, in Monstro's belly, Geppetto and Figaro are trying to catch fish to eat. The toymaker tells Figaro that he fears that they will starve in the belly of the sleeping whale. Monstro wakes at the sight of a school of tuna swimming nearby. Opening his great eyes, he pursues the fish with his mouth open, tearing through the ocean. When Pinocchio sees Monstro approaching, he flees for his life, pushing past the tuna, though he is nevertheless consumed by Monstro. The sprightly Jiminy escapes his jaws, but, on discovery that Pinocchio has been swallowed, tries to enter Monstro's now closed mouth. Jiminy tries to get in but he won't open his mouth. Inside Monstro's belly, Pinocchio, reunited with his father, proposes that they escape in a raft (constructed by Geppetto) when Monstro opens his mouth. When told that "everything comes in...nothing goes out" of his jaws, Pinocchio suggests that they start a fire to make him sneeze. Monstro once again opens his eyes, this time to find smoke rising from his blowhole. He begins taking deep breaths; while his mouth is open, Pinocchio, Geppetto and the pets try to escape and Jiminy tries to follow them; they succeed when Monstro finally sneezes, sending them flying out onto the sea. After another powerful sneeze, Monstro drank lots of water to put out the fire then, enraged, he pursues the raft while Pinocchio and Geppetto row for their lives. He dives underwater and emerges underneath the raft; Pinocchio and his father row away in time, but when Monstro leaps after them, they are forced to jump into the sea. He smashes the raft into pieces with his tail. Pinocchio saves his father from drowning and pulls him to shore, with Monstro in hot pursuit. As he builds up speed, the waves drifting from the cliffs of the shore hinder Pinocchio. Monstro leaps into the air, aiming to consume and kill the two. Finally, paddling madly, Pinocchio swims through the hole in the cliffs just as Monstro smashes into them, the impact of which sends Pinocchio and Geppetto flying onto the beach. As the toymaker comes to, Jiminy, Figaro and Cleo are washed onto the shore. Pinocchio, however, didn't survive the blow. He is later revived, and turned into a real boy, by the Blue Fairy. It isn't clear what happened to Monstro but it is implied he was killed after ramming into the cliff, however this remains unknown. Bonkers Monstro had a guest star appearance in a ''Bonkers comic story titled "Whale of a Tale", published in the December 1994 issue of Disney Adventures. In this story, he is not villainous, but rather a very polite (albeit destructive due to his size) actor who was simply playing a villainous role in Pinocchio and had not found work in the movies since then. He is duped by a gang of crooks, posing as a movie company, into breaking into banks for them to rob, and upon finding out the truth, helps Bonkers catch the criminals. Cameos Monstro make a cameo in the Monsters, Inc. PIXAR film. Monstro made various cameo appearances on the show, House of Mouse. In Clarabelle's Christmas List, Donald reels in Monstro when trying to reel in Santa's Naughty and Nice list. In Ask Von Drake, Monstro was seen during Ludwig Von Drake's headcount of all the Disney character guests. Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation ends with an advertisement for "Monstro Cruise Lines". In Once Upon a Time, Monstro is briefly seen in Fairy Tale Land chasing Pinocchio and Geppetto. He attacks the raft and leaves. Video Games ''''Kingdom Hearts'' series Monstro appears as both a character and world from ''Kingdom Hearts. Like many of the worlds from the original game, it also appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as well. Here. he is a space whale that swims in between realms. He can be fought as a boss in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, in an oceanic arena seemingly based upon Pinocchio's world. He appears in Kingdom Hearts as a supporting world, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix as a boss. In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Monstro appears in his world Prankster's Paradise before it was consumed by darkness, where he directly assists Sora in defeating a Dream Eater boss while Riku navigates inside him. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Like in the actual Disneyland park, Monstro is apart of the Storybook Land Canal. At one point in the game, he eats Pinocchio's school books. To recover them, the player must gather some pepper pots to make Monstro sneeze. The powerful sneeze releases them. Disney Parks Monstro has a spell card known as "Monstro's Water Spout" in the attraction ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom In Pinocchio's Daring Journey, Monstro makes a brief appearance at the ride's climax. Just after escaping from Pleasure Island, the riders are warned by Jiminy that Monstro is approaching. Suddenly, he bursts out of the ocean and lunges at them, accompanied by thunder and lightning. They veer away just in time. Monstro also appears in both versions of the show, Fantasmic! as a lead-in to Mickey falling into the whirlpool and the stormy ship scene, ending the Dancing Bubbles sequence at the Disney's Hollywood Studios version and coming after the I've Got No Strings scene in the Disneyland version. Monstro's biggest appearance is at Disneyland's version of the Storybook Land Canal Boats attraction. Guests ride boats through his mouth, which serves as a tunnel to a land of miniature buildings based on various Disney films. The guides on the boats state that Pinocchio blew a hole in the back of Monstro to free himself and the others, explaining why he has a hole where his fluke should be. This is far from the events shown in the movie. Gallery Trivia *In the original story of Pinocchio, instead of Monstro, it was a shark-like sea monster known as the Terrible Shark that swallows Geppetto, and then Pinocchio. *At the time Collodi told this monster story, many Italian mothers would tell their children not to swim to far out to sea or else this terrible shark would swim up and swallow them. *In Collodi's story, the monster is described as being larger than a five story building, a mile long (not counting its tail) and sporting three rows of teeth in his mouth that can easily accommodate a train. So fearsome is its reputation, that in chapter XXXIV, it is revealed that the it is nicknamed "The Attila of the Sea". *Unusual for a whale Monstro is a cross between a sperm whale and a blue whale as he has the body shape and teeth of a sperm whale but has the size, skin color and underbelly of a blue whale. *Monstro is referenced in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, when one of the Beagle Boys made a jest at Pete. es:Monstruo, la Ballena Category:Villains Category:Pinocchio locations Category:Pinocchio villains Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Marine Animals Category:Characters in video games Category:Whales Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Carnivores Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sea animals Category:Predators Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Locations Category:Giants Category:Kingdom Hearts Bosses Category:Adults Category:Wild Animals Category:Monsters Category:Silent characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Animated characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Hybrids Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Iconic characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Bonkers characters Category:Monsters, Inc. characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Pinocchio characters